Yin Yang
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: Two people. Polar opposites. One a demon, who cared and protected a human child. The other a miko who cared and protected a demon child and also believed that not all demons were bad. And a task given to the miko by the kami. What's the worst that could happen? And oh! What's this? Kikyo and Kagome getting along!
1. Chapter 1

'It's been three years.' Kagome thought starring out her bedroom window. She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

_**Kagome arched her bow and aimed at the Shikon no Tama inside the big dark cloud that was Naraku. She gathered as much of her newly required spiritual power as possible in the tip and released. **_

_**She and everyone else; Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and lastly Sesshomaru, watched with a bated breath as the arrow zoomed straight in the black cloud. Only Kagome could see it hit the mark, but everyone else could see the frightening cloud explode. They all watched as the clearing around them turned a bright pink. Warmth washed over them.**_

_**The amazement of it went unnoticed by Kagome. No, what she saw wasn't the glorious sight everyone else did. All she could see were four massive, divinely scary, forms looking down at her.**_

"_**What's going on? Where am I?" She said spinning around confused "Calm child, you are safe, and you are fine." One of them said. Kagome sought out the voice. She looked up at a beautiful woman smiling warmly at her. **_

"_**We have brought you here to thank you." The woman said. **_

"_**Thank me? For what?" Kagome asked. "Why for saving the world dear." Another said. She turned and saw another beautiful person, but this one was male. "Me?" Kagome said in disbelief. He nodded.**_

"_**But I'm just Kagome. How could I have saved the world?" She said. **_

"_**You destroyed the vile creature known as Naraku." Said another. Kagome turned to another strikingly beautiful face. "I didn't do it by myself. Everyone helped me." Kagome insisted. "They could not have done it without you dear, they didn't have the power that you possess." Kagome turned the last figure. **_

"_**Power? Me? I'm not anything special." She said. They laughed at her. "That is exactly why you were the only one able to land the last blow. Kagome, child, you are the most pure, selfless, person to have walked the earth in a long time. Naraku had to be defeated by someone who didn't want to defeat him for themselves. Naraku didn't do anything personal to you, yet you stayed and fought with the others. Even though you have weren't at your strongest. An untrained miko from a different time period. You helped Inuyasha no matter how much he wounded your heart. You were brave and full of courage. You fought a battle that wasn't your to fight. You saved a full demon child, a miko, and kept him and treated him as your own, while many others would of left him to die. That is your power Kagome. You are special because you don't believe you're special. You were able to defeat Naraku, not anybody else, because you didn't believe you could, even if it meant dying, you still tried. You have a heart of gold and that beats brute strength and powerful attacks every time." **_

_**They all smiled down at her. "But-" She began. They shushed her. "Even now after all we've told you, you still think you are nothing more and nothing less than anyone, demon or human." The woman who she had first heard talk said. **_

"_**Who are you?" She finally asked. **_

"_**You may know us as the Kami." Kagome's eyes widened to their full extent. She stuttered. **_

"_**I'm sure there are many questions that you wish to ask." Kagome nodded.  
**_

"_**Kikyo..." She trailed off. "You want to know how Kikyo is alive and you're not dead." A kami said. Kagome nodded. **_

"_**Well it's quite simple. You are not Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome gasped. "But I look so much like her and I had her soul inside my body." Kagome protested. "Calm down child." A kami said gently.**_

"_**Yes you did have her soul inside you, but your soul and her soul are not the same. While you have certain characteristics that are, it is only because you were harboring her soul inside your body as well as yours. You were sort of it's protector until the time was right for her to return to the world of the living. We knew Kikyo would die, but she was not to stay that way. We wished to teach her a lesson. Unlike you, Kikyo believed that all demons were bad, with certain exceptions like Inuyasha, who was hanyou." **_

_**Kagome shook her head. "But how is her dying and then coming back have to do with anything." Kagome asked.**_

"_**Naraku was once a human as you know. You also know that Kikyo took care of him and tried to nurse him back to health. Onigumo, took this as a fact that Kikyo was in love with him, but he knew he would not live. So he made a deal with a demon. After becoming a half demon by consuming other weaker demons, he went to Kikyo, only to see her with Inuyasha."**_

"_**I still don't understand." Kagome said. "Have patience little one." She nodded sheepishly. The kami laughed at her.**_

"_**You know Naraku pitted them against one another. Causing Inuyasha to be pinned to the God tree and Kikyo to die. Kikyo died cursing Inuyasha for having a demon part. She thought that if he was fully human then it would not have turned out that way. She needed to come back and see that demons were not the only ones who could be corrupted by the power of the jewel. One she learned that lesson then her soul would be whole again." **_

_**Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I see. So now that Naraku is gone, what will happen to me?" Kagome asked nervously. **_

_**There was silence. **_

"_**You will go back to your time. But you will not remain there. Until you have done what needs to be done, the well will stayed closed. Follow your instincts Kagome and you will return. And remember Kagome, you're not bound to time like other humans." **_

That was the last thing she had heard before she had woken up in her room in her era. For a while she was confused and didn't know what to do. Then her mother, thank kami, gave her the advice to go back to school.

On a school trip to Mt. Fuji, Kagome sensed spiritual power and wondered away from everyone else. Low and behold she found a large town, the size of Tokyo, that was full of demons and monks, and mikos all living in peace and harmony. The town was protected by a very powerful spiritual barrier, so no one should have been able to pass through. But Kagome always had the uncanny ability to just walk right through those things.

Upon entering the village she met an old miko that reconsigned her for what she was, another miko. The elder miko had told her she had great ability and that Kagome was the most powerful miko since Midoriko. Kagome had been shocked to know that this elder miko knew of Midoriko. When she asked about it the miko just shook her head mysteriously.

Then right out of the blue the miko told her she was going to train her, along with some others that would help her 'meet her destiny' air quote. She didn't even let Kagome protest. The elder miko just pushed her away and told her to pack her stuff and come back afterward and handed her a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Kagome had blinked and let herself be ordered by a complete stranger. On the way home she thought about it and came to the conclusion that the idea of being trained felt right. So when she arrived home she told her mother she would keep in touch. Her mother had smiled at her and encouraged her to do what her heart desired.

So for the last three years Kagome had trained. Surprisingly she had been taught by not only the elder miko but other mikos as well as some monks. The only thing they would let her do at first was meditate. they told her that It was to help her find balance and peace from within her soul. This went on for about month.

Afterward she was taught how manifest her powers into her hands and keep it there for long periods of time. After accomplishing that rather quickly she was taught how to erect powerful barriers and learned spells and incantations. The last thing she was taught was healing. She could heal the sick rather easily. She could also heal cuts and with time she could grow back bones and lost limbs.

Then they had sent her to the demons. With them she learned how to fight. They taught her basic combat and how to used weapons. They taught her how to use what ever was available at the time to fight with. Then she went back to the mikos and monks and perfected the art of archery and her sacred arrows.

When her training was finished they had all been so proud of her and had thrown her a rather big party to celebrate. At the end of the party they gave her two necklaces and explained what they were. The first one was yin and the second one was yang. They were both at least 36 inches. They told her that once she found balance she would know. Once she did she was supposed to give the yin part to her counter part, or as one of the demons put it, lover.

Kagome fiddled with them and then tucked them back under her shirt where they laid in between her full breasts.

Kagome had grown a lot over the past three years. Her hair was now much longer. It was about waist length, but she kept in side braid. Her face grew more mature but never lost its innocence. She her curvaceous figure grew more pronounced with her full breasts, her flat, lean stomach even with the hard training didn't look muscular but feminine, flared out into beautiful hips and then shrunk to well toned thighs.

Despite this fact she still has never had a boyfriend. She had yet to also revive a REAL first kiss. A thought that highly annoyed her.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed the light seeping through the well house door until now. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately jumped up and ran to the well house and through open the door.

'I can goo back!' She grinned with excitement "Kagome?" Kagome turned and saw her mother watching her sadly. "Your going back aren't you?" She asked. Kagome's heart swelled and her eyes watered with tears. "Yes mama." Kagome rushed over and grabbed her mother in a deep hug. "I don't think I'll be coming back." Kagome said. Her mother pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"I know." Her mother said. "Kagome I want you to know I'm so proud of you for all that you have accomplished. Your the best daughter a mother could ever hope to have. And I'm going to miss you so much!" Her mother said crying.

Something deep inside her told her they would meet again. Kagome dried her tears. "Don't worry mama, we'll meet again. I just know it! Tell grandfather and Souta that I love them and I'll miss them." Her mother nodded. Kagome turned and went to the well. She swung one leg over and then the other. She turned one last time to her mother. "I love you! But I won't say goodbye. We'll meet again!" And then she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome felt the familiar warm light engulf her. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her. Then it was gone. She opened her eyes. She grabbed the green vine and heaved herself out with her new and improved muscles from all the training she did.

She glanced around when she pulled herself over the top. The damage that the Naraku had caused with his dark, black cloud of miasma had healed and the trees and grass were greener than ever, still untouched by the world that would be in a few hundred years.

She inhaled and took in the fresh, clean air. 'Home.' She thought and began to walk through InuYasha'a forest. When she came the Goshinboku, the tree Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha to all those cursed years ago, she felt a rush of bittersweet memories.

She sighed. It turned out InuYasha would never love her as she did him. She had come to terms with that over the past three years. All he could ever see her as was Kikyo. 'It's okay though. Someday I'll find someone who loves me for me.' She thought, smiling at the ancient tree and then began her walk to Edo, where, she hoped, her friends resided.

As she entered the small village everyone stared and whispered things to the person next to them. Kagome laughed inwardly. 'I do remember this certain situation happening before.' She thought.

She approached the place where Kaede's hut was supposed to be. Instead of the small hut she remembered something grander stood. It looked to actually be two stories, it even had a door! She rose her hand cautiously and rapped lightly on the wooden door. When no one answered she knocked louder.

She heard the shuffle of feet and heard the sound of foot steps getting closer.

Kaede's eyes widened when she saw who was standing on the other end of the door. "Kagome child! Ye have returned! Come in, come in!" Kaede rushed her in and closed the door behind them.

Kagome took in the sight around her. The place was lightly furnished. It had a simple low table with pillows for seats, as Kagome knew was custom for this era and shelves that had jars of herbs and remedies for disease, and tools such as knives and eating utensils.

"This place..." Kagome trailed off. Kaede smiled at her. "Inuyasha and Miroku built it. They needed to make room for their fastly growing families. Though I think Sango and Miroku are thinking about going back to the demon slayer village." Kagome nodded.

Kagome then rushed forward and embraced the elder women. Kaede put her frail arms around the young woman. "Welcome back Kagome." Kaede said. "It's good to be back, Kaede." Kagome said.

"So where is everyone?" Kagome asked. Kaede led her to one of the pillows around the huge table, big enough for at least ten people. "They are out demon slaying. Shippo took the children herb picking. I fear I've run out of sage." Kaede said, pouring her a cup of tea. Kagome nodded her head.

"Child, why don't ye tell me what happened when ye shot the last arrow at Naraku. I feel as if something bigger happened. Everyone was worried when you just disappeared. We all feared ye may never return." Kaede said, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Well where to begin?" Kagome said lightly tapping her finger against her chin. "Well Kaede I don't know how and I don't think I ever will, but one minute I was there with everyone else and the next I was standing in front of four Kami!" Kagome said.

The old woman's eyes filled with surprise. "I see, what did the great ones say?" Kaede asked.

Kagome told her of the conversation that went on between her and the Kami. Kaede took it all in with great interest. "Well I must say I understand the Kami's reasoning. Ye are the most pure perosn I have ever met." Kagome blushed. She didnt know why everyone kept saying that. She also told her about the part where they said she was not bound by time like other humans. Kaede nodded. "That would explain why ye are able to travel through time."

Then Kagome remembered something. "Kaede guess what?! There _are_ demons in my time! There in a large barrier that separates them from the outside area! Mikos and monks also live there. And I think that's thing I'm meant to do! I just know it!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaede nodded her head. "I think ye is right, child. I didnt think demons would become extinct. You had me worried for a long time. After all one alone is not enough, you need both together to find balance." Kaede informed her wisely.

Kagome scrunched her eyes up. "I think I heard that from the elder miko who taught me how to control my miko powers." Kagome said. "She told me that and then gave me these-" Kagome pulled out the yin and yang necklaces, they were made of solid gold and were heavy in her palm and showed them to Kaede. "And told me that when I find balance I would know." She said retreating the necklaces back into her shirt. She frowned. 'I will need to start wearing clothes of this time period.' She thought, not noticing Kaede.

Kaede's eyes widened. 'Those necklaces... They can't be!'

They both turned surprised heads to the door when thy heard laughter and voices enter the room.

Shippo walked into the room with the kids, carrying a brown, weaved basket full of herbs. He inhaled a breath and froze when a familiar scent entered his nose. How could he not have noticed until now! "Mama!" He said and threw his arms around her neck.

Kagome smiled and laughed joyfully upon Shippo, her adoptive son, hugging her. "I'm sorry I had to leave Shippo! I missed you so much!" Kagome said, tears threatening to fall down her face. "It's okay Mama. I know you didnt want to." Shippo said, and wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him. She then notice his appearance. He would come to about her hips if she stood up. And she could see he had muscle on him, as well as a sword by his side. "My handsome son! You've grown so big and strong!" She said pulling his cheeks. Shippo blushed at the attention, but not from embarrassment, but from pride.

"I did it for you Mama! I knew you would come back! I wanted to know how to protect you." Shippo said and his chest puffed out with pride.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You make your mother proud Shippo." Shippo grinned at her, then remembered the kids in the room. He ushered them over. They walked over, starring curiously at Kagome.

She smiled at them. They seemed to warm up a bit more to her when they saw her smile. Shippo introduced them.

"This is Ayumi and May. They're twins. And this is Miro, their older brother. I'm sure you can tell who they they belong too." Shippo said, pointing at two girls who looked exactly alike except for their eye color. It seemed May had inherited Miroku's blue eyes, and Ayumi had inherited Sango's brown eyes. Akira was a full on mini Miroku, though he has Sango's nose.

They waved at her shyly. Kagome cheerfully waved back at them. "And this is Sasuke. He's Inuyasha and Kikyo's oldest. This is his little sister Yoko." Shippo introduced them.

Sasuke resembled Inuyasha more, while Yoko had her mother's more delicate features. She felt a demonic aura coming from them, but then she also felt spiritual power as well. "They have demonic and spiritual power!" She said turning to Kaede. "Is that possible?" She asked.

"We did not believe it either at first. They will be powerful opponents to be reckoned with as they grow older." The old woman replied. "That's amazing!" She said and then introduced herself.

"Hi guys! I'm Kagome!" She said

After breaking the eyes Kagome and Shippo took the kids outside to play hide-in-go-seek.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Kagome called to the forest. She heard various giggles. "Hmm... I wander where they went." She sighed dramatically and looked behind a blueberry bush. She heard another round of giggles. "Oh I should just give up! I'll never find them!" She said and sat down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"They're just too good at this."

She heard foot steps come closer to her. When they got close enough she whirled around and yelled, "BOO!" They all screamed and broke into laughter. She swept down to the ground and tickled them until they were out of breath.

Shippo laughed so hard. He hadn't had this much fun since she left. He was so glad he had his mother back. Speaking of back, 'It seems inubaka has returned.' He thought sniffing the air.

"Mama?" He said. "Yes dear." His heart swelled with joy. "Inuyasha is back at the hut."

Kagome sighed. 'It's now or never.'

"Alright kids. It's time to go back to your parents." She rounded them up in a line, with Shippo in the front, then her. "Alright, MARCH!" She yelled and the all began walking like soldiers back to Kaede's hut.

When they arrived Kagome was greeted with hugs and shots of joy. "Kagome-chan! You have returned to us." Sango said, embracing her.

Kagome looked forlorn. "Not for long I'm afraid. I have something to do." Kagome said. "What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

They all sat around the table. InuYasha hadn't said a word to her since she got there. She was dying to just jump up and hug him, but she knew he wanted to wait and talk to her alone later.

She told them about the Kami and about finding the demons protected by the barrier. InuYasha found the moment to speak up. "Keh! I knew demons wouldn't be defeated by humans." Kikyo sent him an annoyed look and pinched his arm. Kagome giggled at them.

"So your saying your going to start on this demon town?" Miroku said. "Yes I am." "But Kagome-chan you cant do it by yourself! And what about all the demons who won't want to hide from humans?" Sango said, grasping her 'sister's' hand in concern.

Kagome's face grew complex and she bit her lip. "I've been thinking about that too. I decided that I need to get the help of someone that demons respect. Someone whose in high standing in their eyes. I wander who..." She trailed off.

"What about us? We can help." Kikyo said finally speaking. Kagome locked eyes with her and they had their own silent conversation. "_I need to do this alone. Besides, you have your son and daughter to worry about. And Miroku and Sango have their kids too. Then there's the village." Kagome thought towards Kikyo. _Kikyo tilted her head in thought, then thought to Kagome, _"Isn't there any way we can help?" _Kagome tilted her head in thought, then thought back to Kikyo, _"Spread it around. Tell demons about it. Have them spread it around also. And Kikyo, I'm happy you guys are happy. You have beautiful kids." _

Kikyo smiled at her and nodded her head in thanks. Someone cleared their throat. "Can someone tell me what just happened." Miroku asked, looking back and forth from Kagome to Kikyo. Kagome giggled and Kikyo let out a light laugh. "What ever do you mean, good monk?" Kikyo asked, smiling mysteriously. That set Kagome off into another fit of giggles.

Everyone, excluding Kaede, starred at them, confused. Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome shot her a wink and said, "Tell you later." Sango nodded and turned her attention to Ayumi.

Later that evening Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede cleaned up their dinner dishes and went to put the kids to bed. That was when Inuyasha approached her. "Can we talk?" he asked nervously. Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand and guided him to a quiet tree a little distance away from the hut mansion.

They sat down and starred at the stars. "Welcome back, Kagome." He said. Kagome tilted her head to the side and said, "It's good to be back. I missed you, InuYasha." He growled and suddenly embraced her. "Stupid! You just up and disappeared! I was so worried. You were gone and I didnt know if you were ever coming back!" He said, his head buried deep into her neck. Kagome hugged him tighter.

"I'm back now. And I'm here to stay." She said pulling away and leaned her back against the tree. InuYasha pouted. "But not here, here." He grumbled.

Kagome laughed. "Don't be that way InuYasha. I can see you when ever you want. I just have to do somethings first." "But what if you get hurt?" InuYasha half shouted. Kagome turned and glared at him and told him to shush.

"InuYasha, you heard me explain about finding the town and the mikos and demons training me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She said defensibly. "I know, but it's not gonna stop me from worrying about cha'." Kagome smiled at him. "I'll be fine. That's a promise InuYasha and you know how I feel about promises. Besides I didnt plan on going alone, alone. I was thinking... Do you think Shippo would want to come?"

"Are you kidding? The little brat would love to go with you. He talked non stop about you returning and how he was going to protect you and never let anyone take you away again."

"Alright then. I'll leave in a few days. I have to gather some supplies. Since I'm going to be staying here for good, I guess I need a wardrobe change, ne?"

The next day when Kagome asked Shippo if he wanted to come, he jumped at the opportunity. "Of course Mama!" He had said and then rushed off to find InuYasha and brag about it.

She was currently at a small town a short walking distance away with Kikyo and Sango, gathering the supplies she would need. "This is where we get our weapons and clothes from. It's small but they're really good quality." Sango said.

"Okay the first stop today is clothing. I want something comfortable and easy to fight in. But nothing too flashy." Kagome said. Kikyo suggested a knee length kimono. "It's easy to move round in and it'll still look beautiful on you." Kagome sent her an appreciate smile. They got several different styles in different colors that suited Kagome. Before paying, the seamstress suggested some simple wooden sandles to which both Kikyo and Sango had agreed was a good idea.

The next tent they went to was full of weapons. Kagome said she was going to get a bow and arrows, and sack to carry her stuff in. When she was picking up a bow Kikyo had stopped her. "Just get arrows. I have a bow for you." Kagome confusedly nodded and put the bow back down. Once she found a durable sack that slung over her shoulder to her back, they left for Edo.

It turn out the bow Kikyo was talking about was her own. "I can't except this Kikyo. What about you?" Kagome said looking at the beautiful yumi bow in her hands. It was from a sacred mountain. "I can always have another sent. Besides think of it as a thank you gift from me. You've done so much for me Kagome and I feel I have done nothing for you. Please take it. It would mean a great deal to me if you did." After a few more persuasions Kagome finally excepted the bow.

She stayed in Edo for about a week and half until she finally thought it was time to start her journey. Kaede had made sure she had everything she needed. Blankets, food, herbs, and a horse. She had been surprised when she had been presented with a horse. "Why... Who?" She spluttered. "A good luck gift from the village."

They all said their good byes and about half way to the western lands Shippo asked where they were headed. "To the Lord of the West, of course." Shippo gulped. 'Oh dear.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second week of their travels. They had yet to come across any trouble and for that she was thankful.

Kagome sighed and looked to the sky. It would be dark soon. Kagome hopped off the saddle. "Alright, we'll stop here for the night. Shippo, get a fire pit started while I go find fire wood."

"Alright mama." He answered and went about the tasks assigned to him.

Kagome rubbed her horse, who she and Shippo both agreed to name Tadaharu, under his chin. He pressed his head closer. Kagome pulled back and the horse gave a low whine. She chuckled and went to look for firewood.

After finding sufficient enough wood she returned to the small camp. She gave the fire pit a prideful stare. "Good job Shippo." She said and began to arrange the wood to her liking. Then Shippo lit it with his fox fire.

Kagome pulled out the rest of the bore meat they had saved and roasted it over the fire. She then got some blueberries and water, They each ate in silence. Finally asking the question that had been bugging him, Shippo said, "Why are we looking for Sesshomaru?"

"Remember when I said we needed to find someone with high standing in demon society? Well Sesshomaru is perfect." She said finishing off her berries.

"Yeah but I don't think he'll just do it." Shippo said. "Well I guess I'll have to persuade him." Kagome said. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Shippo even after three years knew that tone of voice. His mother was going to go to war with the lord of the west if he decided to give her a hard time.

After they put everything away they went to bed.

Kagome stretched with a yawn and then gently shook Shippo awake, who cutely crunched his cheeks up at the thought of leaving his warm bed, you know, bed meaning ground and a blanket.

"Morning Kagome." He said. "And to you." She replied. They ate a quick breakfast even though Shippo insisted he wasn't hungry and she shouldn't trouble herself but Kagome wouldn't have her kit walking around hungry, they hit the road again.

Kagome had a feeling that today was the day they were going to meet up with Sesshomaru weather he wanted them to be in his company or not.

After a long tedious four hours of walking Kagome picked up a large and powerful aura. Yeah, Sesshomaru would be arrogant enough to just flaunt his aura around like that.

Soon enough they were about two yards away from each other. Each party stopping simultaneously. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a stare down. Each held their own and didnt blink once. Kagome soon found out that they could stand here and waste time by staring or they could get this over with. So she blinked.

She saw the softest of smirks curl his lips and then it was gone. She scowled at him. 'Don't get conceited you arrogant ass! I let you win!' She thought but didnt dare speak these words out loud. Not that she was afraid of him but even if she knew how to fight she was very much a pacifist. As proven over the many times back then when Inuyasha and Koga would go at it over her. Even though any normal girl in her right mind would encourage the idea of two very handsome men fighting over her.

"Miko." He said emotionless. "Youkai." She stated right back. His eyes narrowed. 'Interesting. She holds no fear in addressing this one in such a way.' He was thinking as she stared him down like she was some kind of queen and had the right to.

"Move." He said calmly. He only wanted to pass on by peacefully. Despite what others might think he wasn't some crazed youkai always looking for some type of fight. No, unnecessary conflict didnt amuse him at all.

Kagome scoffed. How dare he order her around! The nerve of the guy. "I wish to speak with you." She said as calmly as her irritated state of mind would let her.

He seemed to catch on quickly that his command had affected her so and let that tiny smirk occur once again out of arrogance and pride that he had caused that irritated spark in her eye.

It was amusing that she, a human miko, didnt fear him and showed her apparent dislike of his actions so openly. Even though she may have tried to hide it, he could very well pick up on how the irritation at him gave her sweet scent a spicy tint.

He lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow and Kagome inwardly felt a wave of jealously. It was if she was the only who couldn't lift her eyebrow. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't master it. She always ended up lifting both and looking like a lunatic.

"I do not wish to speak to a human woman. What could you possibly have to say?" He asked arrogantly.

Kagome's face contorted into rage. She felt her powers crackle around her angrily. "Mama..." Shippo said putting a calming hand on her back and applied a gentle pressure. She didnt see Sesshomaru's questioning eyes when Shippo called her mama.

She took a deep breath. "I promise what I have to say would interest you greatly, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, adding the lord part on for extra assistance.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with slight interest. Very curious. This human wench thought she would have something of importance to say to this Sesshomaru. 'Very well I shall give a moment of my time.' He thought.

He inclined his head forward as a motion to follow him. Kagome caught on and he led her to a small clearing wear the little green imp she recalled as Jaken and the dragon she heard the little girl that was picking flowers, call Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled gleefully and ran over and grabbed onto his legs. She had grown, Kagome noticed. Once coming to about Sesshomaru' mid thigh, she was now at his waist. "Rin." He said. Kagome watched with not a little interest as he set his hand gently on her head and patted it twice before pulling it back.

The little girl let go, as she always did when she received the two affectionate pats on the head. "Who is this pretty lady, my Lord?" Rin asked, peering at her innocently. Kagome knelt down her knees, "I'm Kagome! And this is Shippo. Nice to meet you." She said gently and as kindly as she always spoke to people, even strangers. Shippo blushed and turned away. Awwww!

"I'm Rin! I like flowers!" Rin said. Kagome laughed. "Me too. My favorites are white roses." Rin nodded excitedly and told her all her favorites. Which was a long list. Then after a few rushed words about picking some for Kagome she ran off.

Kagome went over to the tree Sesshomaru was leaning back on with his eyes closed. He had apparently moved there when he saw they weren't going to talk any time soon. She sat down with her legs swept to the side.

"What is it you wish to speak about Miko?" He asked, eyes still closed. Kagome inhaled and prayed to Kami that he was opened minded, at least a little. "I'm 500 years from the future." She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open. "I know." He said. Kagome gasped. "How?" She asked, shocked. "The hanyou told this one when I inquired where you disappeared to after the final battle. What does this have to do with what you wanted to discuss with me?" He said, starring lazily at her.

"Well Sesshomaru where I come from youkai are fairy tales. They don't exist." She said gently. Sesshomaru sat up in a flash. "You lie!" He hissed. "You didn't let me finish." She glared at him. He relaxed, but only a little.

"I didnt think they existed until three years ago after I went home. I found a powerful barrier in the mountains and well I always have an uncanny ability to just walk right through those things. Anyways, inside the barrier was a large and I mean large town full of youkai, and hanyous, and other people who know about youkai's existence in the world. After I shot the arrow at Naraku I met the Kami." She explained.

His eyes narrowed. He didn't detect any lie coming from her. "Go on." He ordered. Kagome's face contorted with anger but she let it go, for now. "We talked and they explained a few things. Afterward when I went home, I kept having this feeling when they said 'when your meant to go back you will'. Like I was supposed to do something important. And I know what it is now. I'm supposed to build that town." She finished.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "And what does this have to do with this one?" He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea on what she wanted to ask him. Kagome laughed. "Come on Sesshomaru. I know your not stupid." She said. "Indeed. You need my help." He stated simply.

"That's right. I need someone with a big impact on youkai. Someone they would follow and trust. You're the only one that comes to mind." She said.

Sesshomaru thought on it. The idea of youkai having their own place to live and control as they pleased seemed like an attractive idea. He would help this miko out.

"They would need a leader." He stated. Kagome nodded. "Well that's something we'll have to share I'm afraid. Since this is something we'll be doing together it's only fair. Besides, you're not exactly a people person." She said. "No offense! But I don't really see you acting calmly if someone insults you indirectly. This will be a new idea for youkai and any others who wish to come. Someones bound to question it, and maybe not in a nice way." She explained her reasoning.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will assist you." He said and stood up. "Rin, Jaken were leaving." He said and grabbed her by her waist suddenly. She gasped and tried to pull away. He jerked her hard into him. "We will be flying miko. Stop moving." He said firmly. Kagome gulped. 'Flying?' She thought nervously.

"Where are we headed my Lord?" Jaken asked, sending a look of disgust her way. "Home." He said and leaped into the sky. Kagome screamed and held onto him with her dear life. 'Kami help me!' Then she remember something. "WHAT ABOUT MY HORSE!?"


End file.
